After The Order's Fun
by Nyako.Kurai
Summary: What happened after "Fun in the Black Order" well everything sorta became well awkward between the four exorcists


After the previous scene Lavi and LenaLee witnessed the other night, they couldn't look at Kanda or Allen the same. Even though Allen had turned back into a male, much to Kanda's hidden satisfaction; Lavi seemed to be strangely confused as to how he didn't notice soon but also to the fact that Kanda and Allen had feelings towards each other. As for LenaLee she couldn't look at them the same but in a completely different way than Lavi, she seemed to have a slight hidden obsession to Allen's hidden relationship with Kanda and wanted to know more.

"Even though I don't think I can look at each of them the same now..." Lavi said as he paled at the thought as LenaLee nodded absently as she was writing on a clipboard, "We HAVE to get to the bottom of this. We have to see if it's for real or not and... LenaLee?" he asked.

"Yes Lavi?" she asked not looking up from her clipboard.

"What are you writing?" Lavi warily asked as she appeared to finish writing her last sentence and looked up at him with a smile.

"Oh nothing, nothing important." she responded as she held the clipboard close to her chest.

"I see... well I'll talk to Kanda about their relationship and you do the same with Allen, okay?" he said as LenaLee nodded as they left his room and walked down the hallway in opposite directions.

A little while later, LenaLee spotted a head of snow white hair absently walking down the hallways and seemed to be in deep thought so she quickly ran up to him.

She tapped him on the shoulder and that made him let out a small yelp before relaxing and turning around.

"Oh... H-hey LenaLee." Allen said nervously as she stood infront of him with a clipboard in her crossed arms.

"Hey Allen-kun, you seemed to be in deep thought, what were you thinking about?" she innocently asked but the mischievous smile said otherwise.

"N-nothing, nothing at all!" he said as a blush dusted across his face. LenaLee gave him a sly look but he ignored it. "Um LenaLee, I sort of get the feeling that you're um... Did something happen lately?" Allen asked curiously as he changed his question quickly.

LenaLee felt her grip tighten around the clipboard across her chest and her entire face lit up in a bright red as the memories of Allen and Kanda replayed in her head.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked as he placed a palm on her forehead "Do you have a slight fever, because it seems that way?" Allen half-asked as he gave her a confused look.

"U-um Allen..." LenaLee breathed out "You and Kanda seem to have... you know a certain type of feeling now, like you two eat together without having as many heated arguments as you did before and he invites you to train with him and you two are in there for a long time and stuff..." she trailed on as she got closer to his face letting her smile grow more and more mischievous.

"I didn't know we took that much time." He said to himself but LenaLee heard him, "Feeling? Um LenaLee... We bloody hate each other, the only feeling we share is hatred." Allen calmly said as he scratched the back of his head and backed away slightly from her as he calmed his tone. "But even so, we sort of have that comrade type of relationship. So he forces me to train with him since I'm the only on par with him in combat thus making me fit his schedule, which is why I eat with him sometimes... Nothing more, nothing less." he finished.

"I see, okay well bye Allen." LenaLee said cheerfully as she turned around and ran down the hallway.

Timcanpy, who was hiding in Allen's shirt decided to come out as Allen began walking in the opposite direction, apparently in deep thought. 'I wonder why she asked me that. Did I do something or...' he then mentally gasped and stopped in front of the cafeteria door as Tim sat on his head. _'Did she find out about me and Kanda's relationship... Nahh she couldn't have, we're pretending to hate each other, even after what happened. We haven't even done it again since then, even so it's making me as tense as ever.'_ He blushed and sighed as he finished his thoughts as he went into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Black Order's basement, Kanda was taking his time to meditate before going to get his lunch. Kanda had been very tense lately since his last 'session' with a certain Moyashi.<p>

'Damnit why is it becoming so hard concentrate..." Kanda groaned in annoyance. _'Even not to jump that damn moyashi is now getting hard to do, I mean I was able to do it before but still those damn innocent looks and naive attitude of his isn't actually helping either...'_ Kanda groaned at his thoughts, but after 10 minutes, he couldn't keep his thoughts straight and decided to give up on the whole meditation thing for right now and get his lunch.

With that Kanda got up and left but before he could put his hand on the doorknob it was slammed open but a certain eye-patched red-haired rabbit.

"Oi oi Yu-chan, you in here?" Lavi shouted into the seemingly empty room, "Hmm he must not be in here..." he was about to close the door until a growl behind the door alerted him and the door he had been holding open was sliced into small pieces. Lavi sweat dropped at the small doorknob that was now attached to nothing and the feeling of a cold blade press against the large vein in his neck.

"What the hell baka usagi, haven't I told you a million fucking times, to NEVER call me by my first fucking name!" Kanda tensely stated out with venom dripping from his words ignoring the slight pain on his nose as he pressed the blade closer to Lavi's throat.

"Woah woah no need for the violence here." Lavi said nervously as he threw his hands up defensively infront of him as he moved his neck away from the blade and let out a nervous laugh. "But anyways I need to talk to you, Kanda." Lavi seriously said with all the hint of joy and playful attitude left behind.

"About what?" Kanda asked confusedly, because it was rare for Lavi to go into his 'bookman' attitude, as he sheathed his katana and closed his arms.

"It's about you and Allen-chan..." Lavi calmly said as he closed his eye after seeing Kanda visually tense up at the mention of Allen's name and decided to lean against the wall behind him.

Kanda che'd before sitting down crossed-legged too with mugen in his crossed arms and glared at Lavi, "What about the Moyashi?" Kanda asked impatiently.

"What is your relationship with Allen?" Lavi asked as he opened his single eye ignoring the strong glare Kanda was giving him.

"Why the hell are you asking me this!" Kanda answered quickly.

"Answer my question, before I pose the conclusion that something's up with you and Allen." Lavi strictly said as Kanda growled under his breath.

"I don't have a relation with the baka moyashi." Kanda answered him.

"Really now... Well could you explain the sudden change in your attitude whenever he's mentioned." Lavi said.

"I don't understand where the hell your mind went but I'm really tired of hearing the Moyashi's name come from your mouth, it's giving me a fucking headache." Kanda glaring at Lavi as he danced his fingers against mugen's sheath.

"Is that so..." Lavi said as he soon began to give Kanda his own glare before looking at him, as if studying Kanda's mind, for what seemed as for an entire hour but really was only two minutes.

Kanda got impatient and decided to leave the room. "You're wasting my time, I'm going to lunch now." He said as he stood up, putting his katana back on his hip and walked out the room.

"You're not gonna get anywhere if you keep hiding the truth." Lavi quietly mumbled but loud enough for Kanda to hear and frowned as he turned around the corner to leave the room and saw Kanda just standing a few steps away from the door and walked passed him.

'What does he fucking mean I won't get anywhere if I keep fucking hiding the fucking truth. What truth, what is he fucking talking about. I'm too fucking tense to be actually think about it properly!' Kanda yelled in his mind as he tried to relax the pain in his right shoulder. "FUCK!" he yelled as he angrily as it made him more tense and quickly began walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Allen, I see you're eating twice as more than usual, is there something wrong?" LenaLee asked Allen who was scarfing down his mountain of food as she gave him a curious look.<p>

"Mhm itsch notsching... Juscht ah ridble chense." Allen said with a mouthful of dango but LenaLee gave him a confused glare and he stopped to sallowed the remaining of his food and repeated what he said but clearer. "I said, It's nothing, just a little tense."

"Have you tried getting rid of it, eh Allen-chan." Lavi cheerfully asked Allen who was completely oblivious to Lavi's presence.

"L-Lavi when did you get here?" Allen asked as he decided to throw away his cart of food and calm his now speeding heart rate.

"A few minutes before Yuu-chan did." Lavi answered as Allen walked away.

"A few minutes before what?" Allen said as he put his cart of empty dishes away and turned around only to bump into a large figure that almost knocked him down. "Ahh... S-sorry for that-" Allen stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed it was Kanda. "Oh it's you."

Kanda growled under his breath and had the deadly aura around him which made everyone but Allen get away from him. "Baka Moyashi... WATCH where the FUCK you're going!" he said as he putting fake venom in the emphasized words as he latched his hand on mugen's handle.

"First off BaKanda, it's Allen and secondly I'm not in the mood for you're words right now." Allen stated through clenched teeth as he scratched the throbbing vein near his jaw line and earned a growl from Kanda. "Now if you excuse me." Allen said as he tried to walk pass Kanda but was stopped by a deadly sharp and shiny blade that was now on his neck.

"Listen here Moyashi, I don't appreciate you trying to belittle me." Kanda said as he glared at Allen.

"Well excuse me for that, it's not my fault it takes your brain longer to process something than your body does. But I forgot you're nothing but a slowpoke in the head." Allen said as he glared back at Kanda and smirked when he sheathed his katana.

"What was that you little bean sprout?" Kanda rhetorically asked as he bent down to Allen's height and stopped when their foreheads were pushing against each others and gave Allen a glare and his own smirk. "I think you need to respect those taller than you, instead of smart mouthing them."

Allen growled as he put more force into pushing Kanda's forehead with his own having Kanda do the same. Meanwhile, having the rest of the finders and exorcists flee the room due to the "deadly" atmosphere, it only left Allen and Kanda, who were currently arguing and LenaLee and Lavi, who were trying to decided to let them do as they pleased and leave or watch the fight and see how it turned out. Apparently, a few insults later, LenaLee and Lavi decided to stay, seeing as though they were being ignored and Kanda and Allen seemed to calm down and were just standing with their foreheads still connected.

"You know, I really hate you." Allen said as he stood up straight and rubbed his now red forehead. Kanda didn't say anything and just stared at Allen with a light glare. "What is wrong with you?" Allen asked as he looked up at Kanda only to feel his plush pink lips against a pair thin soft ones.

Lavi and LenaLee's eyes had widened as they were speechless when they noticed Allen's eyes had closed and kissed the samurai, who was ignoring everything else and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist as he deepened the kiss, making Allen moan quietly.

"O-oi Allen-chan, Yu-chan..." Lavi stammered out getting out of his daze a few minutes later, making Kanda break the kiss and flipped him off as he quickly regained his lost breath as Allen was still half dazed.

"Shut the fuck up, Baka Usagi." Kanda said glaring at Lavi with an intense death warning and made Lavi flinch.

"I-I think I hear Gramps calling me." Lavi quickly lied as he ducked out of the cafeteria, leaving LenaLee at the table.

Kanda then looked over to LenaLee who was hugging her clipboard close to her chest as she smiled. "I'm not here, I won't say anything." LenaLee said as Kanda gave her a confused look at the line of blood flowing from her nose but shrugged it off.

"LenaLee, a-are you okay?" Allen stuttered out to LenaLee but was faithfully ignored by the latter.

"Who are you talking to when there's nobody but ypu and me, eh Moyashi?" Kanda sarcastically asked as he pulled Allen closer to him and began kissing him shortly, and threw Allen over his shoulder and left the room, ignoring Allen's constant pounding against his back.

"This is soo going into my book of fanfictions." LenaLee said as she wiped the blood away from her nose and began writing on her clipboard with a huge smile. "Now all I have to do is wait for Timcanpy to record the video and I'll be all set to put it on my website." she finished as her smile grew.


End file.
